Usagisan vs Cassie
by Puzan
Summary: Misaki is working late so Usagi-san had to watch over his adopted daughter that hates him with a passion, lets see how that goes 8D


Me: hello again!^^ another short story for the hell of it! This is kind a funny, to me it is, I don't know about you guys , I hope you find it kind a cute, well Misaki has a adopted daughter and she hates Usagi with all her heart, why she does I will tell you when I write an upcoming story ^_~, so hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my character Cassie, I wish I owned Junjou ;_;

It was a long, BORING, day with out my Misaki.

He was at work so I was stuck all alone working on my novels.

I checked the time and saw it getting closer for my angel to come home.

The phone rang.

I got up from my chair and walked to the phone answering it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Oh! Usagi-san I'm sorry but I'm going to be home late tonight, my boss wants me to work a few more hours." he explained.

I mentally groaned.

"aw do you have to?"

"yes, I'm really sorry, hey can you do me a favor please?"

"Anything" I answered.

"can you pick up Cassie at school? She gets out in like thirty minutes."

My blood ran cold when I head the name of the devil's child that hated me with a fiery passion.

Whenever when Misaki isn't around she tries to kill me!

Last time when I watched her she somehow tied a full paint can up on my bedroom door, and when I opened the door the paint can hit me in the groin!

I still cringe at the memory.

I just sucked it up and said fine.

"Thank you so much Usagi-san!" he said happily.

I smiled, I love hearing him happy.

We said our love and our goodbyes.

Thirty minutes passed and I got in my car and drove off to the school.

As I got there the kids were already exiting the building.

Meaning the she-devil was coming soon.

She came out and as soon as she saw me her face turned into disgust.

She walked over to me and glared.

"Where's MY mommy?" she asked emphasizing on the "my".

"Mommy is working late tonight."

She frowned.

"I want mommy, not you!" she yelled.

'I want Misaki also' I thought.

"Come on lets go" I offered my hand, she didn't take it.

I sighed and leaded her to the car.

Threw out the whole ride she complained how much she wanted Misaki and how much she hates me, great.

We finally got to the apartment and went inside.

And now I just have to watch this brat for the next few hours.

As we settled into the apartment, she suddenly out of no where started throwing toys at me!

"ah!" I dodged a couple of the toys "what the heck!?"

"get out! me and mommy are fine without you! Leave!" she pointed at the door.

"not going to happen kid." I said in a bored tone.

She smirked. "then looks like I'm going to have to make you leave then." she went into her room after that.

I know this may sound pathetic, but I'm kind of scared.

An hour passed since her little threat and no sign of danger has occurred, yet.

As I was making coffee I heard a squeaking noise.

"Hm? alright what are you planning kid?" I followed where the squeaking was coming from, it was coming from upstairs.

I went upstairs and I heard it in the closet, I cautiously opened the door to find a recording of the noise.

"heh, that's the best you got?" as I just said the I slipped on a toy car, sliding to the stairs, falling off the stairs into a pile dolls, and plastic hurts!

"ugh, damn brat!" I got up to get hit by rubber balls!

"There's more where that came from old man!" she said while running off.

I growled, I got up fast and ran after her.

As I ran back up stairs I looked around the perimeters for any signs of danger.

Where would she be this time?

I searched the rooms but I couldn't find her, did she disappear?!

As soon as I let my guard down, I got hit by syrup and garbage! When did she grab garbage?!

I ran after her again I almost got her when she smacked me with a pillow and feathers flew everywhere!.

God damn it I'm like the garbage bird man now!

She hid again.

I'm getting really tired of this hide and seek game.

"hey old man! I'm over here!" she yelled in my room.

I was about to go there, then I thought 'wait! that's what she wants me to do'

"Ha nice try! I'm not going over there!" I yelled back at her.

"awe that's a shame, because I wanted to tell you I'm sorry"

"then why don't you come over here so and do that?"

"because, I have a surprise for you!" she chimed happily, fake.

"yeah not doing it"

"oh well, then I have no choice but to do this!" she sprayed silly string at me!

Some even got in my mouth!

"puwah!" I spitted the string out of my mouth.

"that's it! No more games!" I went after her

"ah!" she ran off, she better run!

"you're not getting away!"

As I was so close on grabbing her, I tripped onto some kind of wire which set off a trap!

A bunch of my Suzuki-sans toppled on me! No! cottony death!

As I finally got out of the furry trap, I saw her in the family room coloring.

She looked up "uh oh" she ran off again.

"YEAH! 'UH OH' IS RIGHT!!!!" and the wild goose chase was at it again.

Several hours later.

I flopped down on the couch, after a few more surprise attacks she disappeared again.

I sighed, why won't she like me?

I got up to look for her again, and when I finally found her, she was in her room on her bed sleeping.

She looked so peaceful, I smiled a bit, hate to admit it but even though she's a she-devil, she's pretty cute when she's asleep.

I cleaned up the mess we made and took a long shower after that.

I collapsed on my bed, and as I did Misaki finally came home.

I heard him check on Cassie and then came into my room after a few minutes.

He crept up to me quietly to see if I was asleep, heh too bad for him I wasn't.

I grabbed him by the waist and kissed him passionately.

"ngh! Usagi-san! I thought you were sleeping!" my little uke said while trying to struggled away.

"well now you see I wasn't" I said giving him kisses on his neck.

The beautiful music of moans came into my ears when I hit his sweet spots on his neck.

After an hour of love making we lie in each others arms all cuddled up.

"hey Misaki, ever considered a nanny?"

"hm? No not really, why?"

"I just think Cassie needs one"

"why would she need one when she has you?"

Many reasons.

"I just think a nanny is necessary" I muttered while holding him tight to him to my chest.

She definitely needs one.

Me: ok well that was an interesting battle xD lolz not the greatest but I thought it was cute, review, fave and all that good stuff, night!


End file.
